Caught Off Guard
by iwritee
Summary: Cammie still can't adjust with the Gallagher and Blackthorne's recent merging, Zach's been bothering her ever since The Merge, but one fateful night, Cammie finds out Josh's already part of Blackthorne.   "Who does she choose?" is now the biggest question
1. Chapter 1  Night of Uncertainties

In the middle of the night, I was awakened by the sounds outside our suite. I forced my eyes to open and headed for the door. When I took a sight of the hallways, I heard loud voices like there was a commotion. Couldn't they just be considerate for once? Those Blackthorne boys were getting on my last nerve!

"What the hell are those guys doing downstairs?" Macey had stood up from bed, scratching her head, her hair a big mess.

Liz was up already checking on her laptop. "I don't know either, after Blackthorne and Gallagher merged, this mansion have started to be far from a peaceful dwelling place."

"I don't know, it's been two nights only and I'm really really getting pissed." Bex rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go see what's happening downstairs, shall we?" I asked them.

Before I knew it, we were silently taking peak of what was happening down the hall. The voices were loud and there were tapping of tables, and other unnecessary sounds. I could hear Grant's jerk voice echoing in the halls. It really sounded like there was something to celebrate so we all decided to show up down the hall.

Liz was holding a gadget, carefully reading what was written on it, Macey was busy combing her dark hair, Bex was slipping her arm into mine.

"I don't know, won't we get in any trouble for sneaking this late?" Liz said, there was a trace of panic and worry on her face.

"Let's just go!" Macey mouthed.

Blackthorne guys were already gathered in the Great Hall, they all were in their PJs except for a tall guy with dark hair, his back was facing us. He was wearing tux.

"Who is that?" Macey said, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know either." Bex said through gritted teeth.

I couldn't believe another Blackthorne guy would be added to the circle of jerks. It had been too stressful and irritating to be with Zach inside a mansion even for two days, but with another guy added up to the guys?

"Gallagher girl?" I heard Zach said from behind me.

From that, the tux-wearing guy turned to face us. He had the sparkling eyes, neat hair, and the angelic face…everything kept coming back to me. My first kiss, my first boyfriend…Josh.

Hey guys, sorry if it's too short.

I will upload the next chapter when I reach 5 reviews! :) Thanks so much I hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think. Was it too overreacting, melodramatic, short, etc? tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 Full of Surprises

**So guys, I kind of changed the title from **_**Knocked Up **_**to **_**Caught Off Guard**_** because a friend of mine told me that the title was misleading, it made her think that Cammie got pregnant or something. What I really meant with the words **_**Knocked Up**_** was that Cammie got caught off guard. So yeah, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys! I was just expecting five or something but I received more than 10. Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. **

There were not enough words for me to explain my feelings the first time I had seen Josh again. It had been a long time since the last time I'd seen him, it was even a not-so-memorable one, when I'd seen him with his _best friend_. Ugh.

This was just too good (or bad) to be true, especially with Zach behind me. I felt him froze behind me, I bet he wasn't even breathing.

So…did my mother's tea really make Josh forget about…me? I bit my lip hard at the thought. I didn't even want to know. If Josh forgot about me, then there was no reason for me to act awkward around him, it would just seem like we'd never been really more than…_friends_. If Josh _somehow_ knew about _us_, but not necessarily remembered _everything_, it would be a little tough for me, but if Josh knew _everything_ then it would probably much harder than killing someone using a paperclip. Why would it be hard if you may ask? Because there was _Zach_.

I turned back to see what Zach's expression was. He was frozen, the only thing that moved in his body was his dark eyes…oh, those sparkly eyes. He wasn't even breathing. Liz, Macey, and Bex were taken aback, I didn't know how to react to situations like this.

"Cammie?" Josh said softly as he reached near me.

I swallowed but the big lump in my throat wouldn't even go down, it was like seeing a ghost (although I hadn't seen any my whole life).

Now Josh and I were only exactly two feet away, and then my breathing got uneven, I was panting although I was just standing there. I wasn't even doing anything locomotion.

"Hey," he said, he was unintentionally grinning now, his blue eyes…

I turned back again to look for Zach, he was biting his lip and then smiling very half-heartedly at me. I didn't know what to feel, should I be heartbroken to see Zach like that?

"Hey Josh," I swallowed. "You're now a Blackthorne guy?"

He smiled playfully. "Yes, Gallagher girl."

I was taken aback, I was caught off guard, I was…what did he just say? _Gallagher Girl?_ I turned to look at Zach again to see what his reaction was. His face was just the worst part of this night. I was expecting more of a furious look from Zach but there was no hint of anger on his face, only agony. The last time I checked, the only guy who called me _Gallagher Girl_ was Zach, and now…Josh did too?

"I missed you so much, Cammie." Before I knew it, Josh had already put his arms around me, squeezing me really tight. Should I embrace him back? What should I tell him? Should I tell him I missed him too, and that I was heartbroken?

I wanted to take a look at Zach again, but Josh's arms were still around me. I made a gesture for my friends to rescue me, but they seemed to not get my signal.

I missed Josh's scent…I still remembered the night of CoveOps when I first met Josh. I used to think I was a chameleon-that no one really saw me, no one really _wanted_ to see me-but Josh did.

When Josh had let me go from his arms, I immediately turned my back to look for Zach but all I could see was his shadow...he was walking away from the hall.

Josh had reached out for my hand, squeezing it. "I've always missed you," he smiled even wider. Even sweeter. "My _best friend._"

Oh God, this night was definitely _full _of surprises.


	3. Chapter 3 The Unexpected

The girls and I went back to our suite, and in less than a minute, everybody fell asleep except for me. I absolutely knew why. This was probably one of the most wonderstruck nights of my life, seeing Josh (still sane) inside the Gallagher (now Gallagher-Blackthorne) Academy. The only weird thing was…Josh called me his _best friend._ Which only meant one thing: _he forgot that we were _more_ than that_. What was even in that tea that cleared up the good memories of a person? There was one more question lingering inside my head, _did Josh really forget_ or was he just pretending that he forgot? I actually needed my best friends to figure this out, but they were all snoring, looking really tired.

I only slept for an hour and some minutes. When Macey had tickled my nose with the tip of her hair, I knew I had to get up but my body was just telling me I couldn't. But I had to face _this_. I shouldn't be a coward. I should face everything. Right now.

We all went to the Lunch Room, smelling delicious foods again, usually, my stomach would only churn with the smell of the Lunch Room but now, it was churning for a whole different reason. Seeing Josh. And you know what was the other reason? Seeing Zach.

"Here they are," Macey whispered as we took our seats.

Bex rolled her eyes. "That's just so weird. Why is Josh even here? He's definitely running Zach and Cammie."

Liz and Macey giggled. I glared at all of them. The truth was, there was no Zach and Cammie, there was no _someone_ and Cammie.

"You guys," I licked my lips, feeling their feet brushing the floor of the room. Suddenly I felt so sensitive. "Let's just play cool. And anyway, Josh doesn't remember about _us_. He thinks I'm his best friend, which is probably worse."

Liz almost stood up but Macey took a hold of her wrist. They glared at each other. "Okay," Liz took a deep breath. "What the hell? Josh doesn't remember you?"

"Sshhhh!" we all said in unison.

"That's just crazy, Cam. I'm pretty sure he's just pretending he doesn't remember you." Bex said, touching her abdomen-this meant something bad-she was horribly hungry. And when she was horribly hungry, she had a really horrible mood.

"Mom gave him the _tea_." Ugh. The tea, that damn effin tea. Who the hell created that tea?

"Oh, Cammie." Liz looked so sad, Macey just rolled her eyes.

"He's probably lying about forgetting you." Macey said, as if she were really sure about what she said. Well, she was _Macey_.

"There's only one way to know, anyway," Liz said, reaching for a tissue and a pen.

Lunch Room seeing Zach and Josh two tables away from us was weird. I had never imagined Zach and Josh being together in a same room. Zach even called Josh _Jimmy_, which was totally a sign he didn't like him.

"That table is damn quiet." Macey whispered.

I was the first one to stand up from our table. I took a deep breath before pushing my chair behind me and then headed for the big doors. But before I could step my right foot outside the floors of the Lunch Room, Zach had already caught up to me, but he didn't look like how he looked like last night. Something unexpected.

"So Cammie," he licked his upper lip. This was very unusual for him to call me in my real first name and not Gallagher Girl. Was this all about Josh calling me in Zach's nickname for me? I really hoped not. "Jimmy's here."

I rolled my eyes but my heart was just doing crazy things inside my chest-like it wanted to come out. "Josh."

"I know," he grinned, his dark eyes narrowing as if he were really amused by what I said. "He's a Blackthorne boy now."

I nodded, still feeling awkward. "Your point is?"

He swallowed, I could sense the nervousness. "Should I always have a point when I talk to you? Can't I just talk to you about _anything_? Even pointless things?"

Alright. He was acting so weird.

"What?" I frowned.

He half-smiled, clearing his throat. I noticed Josh coming near to us, he had this huge grin on his face, he seemed really clueless of our history.

"I guess I'm not your only Blackthorne boy now." Zach turned his heel and left me there…

There was just one thing I noticed, it was always Zach who walked away. He'd always walked out on me, first, the night Josh arrived and then now. The next would be when? I wouldn't be surprised if one day Zach would just ignore me and act like a total stranger.

"Hey," Josh said.

I half-smiled, mouthing a _hey_. My vocal chords were not cooperating with me right now, it was just driving me crazy.

"Don't you feel happy I'm here?"

I roamed my eyes around the room to look for my friends, wanting a rescue, but they were out of sight. Zach probably was doing something suicidal and crazy, (why would I even think that and why would he even do that?) he was probably just sleeping.

"Of course," I swallowed. "I'm happy."

The question was, was I happy? It seemed like my whole life had been turned upside down when I'd seen Josh again. I didn't know if it was in a good or a bad way.

"Look, I know it's kind of all of a sudden, but it's just I really want to like…catch up or something?"

"So you two have met each other?" Dr. Steve patted Josh's back. I could see in Josh's eyes that she was annoyed.

"Yes, Dr. Steve." I said. This was really weird, I wanted to leave this Lunch Room and look for Zach, and probably _explain_. Although I really didn't know why I needed to explain anything to him.

"Very well, Miss Morgan." Dr. Steve just left the both of us there. The door of the Lunch Room was just a few inches away, and I wanted to get out of here.

"Josh, if you don't mind, I'd like to leave for a while." I said, turning back already, not even waiting for his reaction. I rushed outside, walking down the halls looking for a guy with a near-to-buzz-cut hair and dark clothing, but he was nowhere to be found. I had found Macey, with someone, guess who? _Grant._

I took her hand and pulled her to the corner away from Grant. I was disgusted by the sight of Grant, the sight of _checking out_. How could he check out Macey?

"What the hell was that? Do you want to explain that to me?" I demanded.

Macey was twirling a strand of hair, her cheeks flushing. "Okay, it's not what you think. Grant and I are nothing, 'kay? I was just asking where Zach was, that's all."

"Where's he?" I asked, feeling the tension build inside me, my palms were sweating and cold at the same time.

Macey smiled seductively and pointed to the room with huge doors. Now my heart beat very fast, and you know the feeling of being cold and hot at the same time? There was this adrenaline rush that made me brisk walk to the huge doors and when I already faced the wooden doors, I paused. My head was spinning, like I wanted to puke, even though I had barely eaten anything.

That's it, I needed to push these huge doors and face _him_.

I pushed the heavy wooden doors and saw Zach, he was sitting on a huge couch, his back facing me. Headphones covered his ears.

"Zach?" I said softly, and then I kept on calling his name but he couldn't hear me. So I walked near him, thinking about this really weird strategy to catch his attention.

When I was behind him, I put my palms on his eyes and covered it. He immediately took off his headphones and tried to turn back to know who it was, but I kept him fixed. I'd learned how to deal with this _covering-eyes_ thing.

He touched my hand and pulled it away from his eyes. When he already took away my hand, and turned back to look at me, I was expecting more of a surprised _positive_ reaction, but it was exactly the opposite.

"What in the?" he stood up, dropping the headphones, his forehead crumpled. It really looked like I should've not gone there in the first place. The look on his face pricked my chest, the inside of me…

"Sorry," I bit my lip hard. This was not exactly what I had expected of him. "Sorry, I was just hoping I could talk to you but I understand if you're busy." I forced a smile. He wouldn't say anything for a minute or two. I was the toughest spy I knew, but I felt like crying this time, seeing Zach's expression when he'd seen me? It was…

"Why are you even here, Cammie?" He really was serious, he called me Cammie, not Gallagher Girl. I felt the tension building up already, I could sense that the outcome of this conversation slash confrontation would be a negative one.

He was chewing his spit, for sure, I could see it. He started roaming around the room, not even looking at me.

"Okay," he breathed. "Let me guess, you're here to explain?"

I wanted to say yes, but I knew him, he'd just laugh and make me feel like I was the stupidest girl in the whole wide world.

He chuckled too himself, chewing on his lip, I knew he was nervous too, just like me. "Of course, what the hell was I thinking? You're not here to explain, are you?"

He walked slowly, nearing me, until we were only a few inches away. I could stare into his eyes forever…and his hair…why did he always have to look so good?

"What?" he said flatly.

"What?" I frowned at him, making him realize I was getting annoyed by his schemes…ugh, _those_ schemes!

"Tell me why you interrupted me a while ago with that cover-my-eyes flirt?" he said. He wasn't joking, he was serious. He thought I was flirting with him.

I didn't say anything. He was totally oblivious to what was happening to _us_ (it wasn't like there was really such a thing as _us_). He was so oblivious, didn't he know I was here to explain things to him? That nothing would change even though Josh was here already?

"What?" he said out loud, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I came here to explain." I said flatly.

"About what?"

"About everything."

"What's even there to explain?"

I rolled my eyes. Why did this have to be difficult for the both of us? Before Josh popped into the scene, he would call me Gallagher Girl and always sprout wherever I was, but now, he seemed kind of different. Was all of this because of Josh?

"You know what? It's pointless explaining things to you. You won't even listen!" I said loud into his face so that he'd know I was _mad_. But his face didn't even change. I turned my heel but he had taken a grip on my wrist, and pulled me back.

"What's it?" his voice had gone all-gentle and calm, very different from what he had just shown me a while ago.

"About Josh."

He rolled his eyes, feeling disgusted. "What about Jimmy?"

I wanted to laugh and slap him right there but I stopped myself. I had to be serious so he'd take me seriously too. "He forgot about _us_, he thinks we're just best friends. Must be because of the tea."

He swallowed hard. "What do you want me to do? Make him remember about the two of you? You must be crazy."


	4. Chapter 4 Untitled

I immediately went back to our suite after the _thing_, hoping I could share what happened to my friends but I knew things would just get all complicated when they found out about it. It was either another investigation/operation about Zach and Josh, or they'd just kill them.

"Hey you guys," I called for Liz and Bex' attention. "Grant's checking Macey out!"

They all burst into hysterics, asking Macey questions I was sure she would never ever answer.

"What the hell, Cammie? Seriously. You are such a big fat liar." Macey's eyes narrowed, if I didn't know her, I would be really scared. If we weren't friends, she could've killed me right now. Yes, right now.

"What _what the hell_? Honestly, I think he kind of likes you. He checks you out from head to toe, I should know, I saw him."

Macey stiffened, she didn't have anything to say for the first time. For the very first time, she couldn't think of words to say.

"Well if you don't like him, I'd go for him." Liz said all of a sudden.

"What?" Macey yelled.

"See?" Liz said between her laughters. It was so obvious Macey liked Grant. And probably vice versa. Macey could be the prettiest and the most feisty Gallagher Girl (besides Gilly) I knew, but she could never hide from us when she liked _really_ liked a guy.

"I hate you." Macey faced Liz.

"Ditto."

I realized Bex was so silent, she'd been silent ever since I brought up the Macey-Grant thing. Oh my…did Bex like Grant too? It couldn't be. There would definitely be World War III. But I thought Bex liked _Zach's_ other friend?

"Bex?" I said softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"You like Grant too?" I asked.

"Ewww! Bloody hell, Cameron Ann Morgan! I don't like him. I was just thinking about something."

Yep, if she said so.

"You know what? It's okay if you like Grant. Don't think I'd get mad or anything because I really don't feel anything for him." Macey said.

Liz was rolling her eyes. "Shut up Macey McHenry. We all know, alright? Shut up now."

"What's wrong?" Macey ignored Liz and turned to Bex.

Bex licked her lips, which signified anxiety and a little bit of excitement. "The thing about Josh thinking you're only his best friend…"

"What?" I shook Bex's shoulders.

"That's probably a lie. He knows pretty much every detail about the two of you."

What? So Josh was lying to me the whole time? I mean, _the whole time_ wasn't exactly the right term because he'd only been here last night. But still. He was pretending he didn't remember about our history. That was just painful, and it kind of hurt me, honestly. He was my first boyfriend ever and he'd just pretend like nothing happened?

"How are you sure?" Macey asked, moving closer. Liz started taking down notes now, and then leaning in closer too.

"I kind of interviewed him a few hours ago, I tricked him into answering questions related to your _previous_ relationship, and he was able to answer those questions correctly. If he thinks you're only his best friend, why would he make Zach jealous?"

What?

"Make Zach jealous?" I almost spat on Bex.

Bex nodded, analyzing and deciphering my reactions and emotions. "How? And Why?"

She rolled her eyes again as if I were asking the most stupid question in the world. "So…whenever Zach's near you, he goes to you and hug you and all that stuff, he knows Zach's watching you. And why? It's because he wants you back, and because he knows he has competition, he's trying to bring _Zach_ down."

**Hey guys, I know it's been A LONNNNNGGGGGGG time since I uploaded. There were so many things to work on, and now I found time, I figured out it'd be nice if I uploaded the 4****th**** chapter.**

**Again, comment! Thanks everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5 He Cares

"Are you sure you're okay with seeing Josh again?" Mom had asked the first moment I stepped into her office. I knew she was going to ask me, but until now I didn't know how to answer. I was really not sure.

"Yeah," I nodded and avoided my mom's eyes. "It's fine. It's been so long."

Mom nodded too, only not convinced. I hated Rachel Morgan for knowing me too well, she knew me so much that I couldn't even lie about anything to her. I lied to her once and she immediately found out about it.

She put an arm around me and squeezed me to her tightly. I both loved and hated these moments with her. If only I had the guts to tell her about how I felt.

"I'll believe you."

By nine in the evening, Liz, Macey, Bex and I were stuck thinking about random plans to figure out if Josh was really oblivious about our _past_ or he was just pretending. Either way, it still affected me, and Zach-as individuals and not as a couple. Just to clear things.

"We can ask Zach to stalk him, he may figure out." Bex said, smiling as if her idea was a good one. It was actually a good idea, except for the reality that Zach had practically got himself out of _my _own problem. It was _my_ problem, not even Zach's.

"No, Bex," I sighed. "Zach already said no. In my face."

Liz rolled her eyes. "That guy's just jealous, you know? He's so insecure now because he knows Josh's your first boyfriend. He's not even sure if you like him."

Macey stood up, telling everyone to shut up. I knew _that_ look…the brightest idea just occurred to her.

"What if we make Zach jealous?" Macey said ever-proud.

Liz frowned big time. "That, Macey, is the worst idea you've ever had. How's that going to help Cammie?"

I thought about it. Make Zach jealous? Would that even reveal the truth about Josh?

Bex sighed. "Yeah, M, that's your worst so far…"

Macey rolled her eyes, looking at us as if we were so contagious and disgusting. "You guys! You don't get it do you? I'm saying we make Zach jealous using Josh. Cam's going to hang out with Josh more often than usual-"

"What?" I almost spat, standing from my chair.

"Since you said that Zach didn't want to know anything about Josh, you've got to make him _want_ to know about Josh. By making him jealous, he'd be curious and all-suspicious, that way, he'll be spying on him and he will help us without him knowing."

I swallowed. How was Macey so sure that Zach would even feel jealous if I'd spend time with Josh? What if he really didn't care _so_ much about me? What if he didn't really care? If he didn't really care we would just wasting our time.

Bex and Liz stood up too, clapping really loud, smiling at each other. Macey on the other hand was feeling so genius about her idea.

"And wait," Macey cleared her throat. "I want to let you all to know that this idea of mine has a double purpose."

Liz frowned, not believing Macey. "And what is that?"

"Aside from making Zach spy on Josh by making him jealous, of course with the help of our very own Cammie," Macey smiled. I just rolled my eyes. "If Zach gets jealous, we'd know his real feelings for Cam."

I swallowed.

I swallowed.

I took a deep breath.

Sometimes, I felt so unlucky to have been born to be a Gallagher Girls. I know, I could be really smart, strong, and unbeatable but there were just so many things I couldn't do because I was born to be a Gallagher Girl. Yes, I did have friends but we never really did the normal things normal friends did. Like sleepover-we never really needed that since we were all roommates, right? And those sneaking out at night moments-we could never get away with the security cameras.

Mr. Solomon had said something about a mission that would take place exactly eleven hours from the minute he said it. I practically just drooled for the whole period of Mr. Solomon's class because I kept on thinking about random things like paper clips, pins, needles, you know…those little things you never knew could kill a human being.

"The plan's still on." Macey had whispered to me during class. I wanted to complain, to tell her it wasn't the right time but then I decided to just complain after Mr. Solomon had dismissed us.

So when the classes are done, I immediately went to Macey. The Macey who was now flirting with Grant by leaning too much to him when they talked.

I grabbed for her wrist and pulled her feet away from Grant. I realized I did it again: I interrupted her and Grant again.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just want to talk to you about the plan."

Macey raised an eyebrow as if saying _what about it? _"Are you sure your plan's going to work? Zach's still mad at me, and what if he doesn't care?"

Macey rolled her eyes and laughed. "Trust me, _he_ cares. A lot."


	6. Chapter 6 Mute

The mission Mr. Solomon was referring to was something about wearing heels and skimpy dresses-something about torture, really. It involved wigs, mind you. The only good thing about this mission was that Blackthorne boys were with us, and somehow I felt like it wasn't that hard at all, especially when I saw Zach, in his usual outfit. I kind of smelled him meters away…was it really his smell, or was it just my plain dumb brain playing games on me?

The operation was a party wherein many U.S. authorities attended, I could tell from the food they prepared, the lights placed on every wall and ceiling, the flowers and the ribbons, and those expensive-looking suits and gowns of the people. No one noticed me ever since I stepped my foot on the floor of the event hall.

Things had gone upside down when my eyes couldn't find Zach. He seemed to be just like me, a chameleon…camouflage…invisible. I only saw Josh, trying his best to be unseen and unnoticed, and then stopping only when he would talk to the mic or whenever he'd see me. He wouldn't smile but I knew he would if he could. But that didn't matter. Where the hell was Zach?

When everyone finally realized Zach went missing, Mr. Solomon decided to terminate the mission. He said we could never succeed without any one of us. I couldn't explain things, why did Zach disappear especially in times like this? This was part of our grade the last time I checked. This had got to be the worst and most boring and least challenging of all the missions I'd been into…but probably the most mysterious.

We all went back to the mansion, it was almost morning, the moon was so bright outside the window. It was such a perfect moment for everyone to sleep but Mr. Solomon insisted that everyone, including Zach would gather and _talk_.

The _talk _lasted for half an hour and after those reminders, we were all allowed to go back to our own rooms, except for Zach. He just sat before Joe Solomon, without any hint of guilt or regret. What had he done anyway? I wanted to ask Liz to spy on him, to work her magic to eavesdrop, but there was something in me that didn't want to know the truth. Why did he just disappear and appear again?

**HEY GUYS! Did you notice there was no dialogue? Yeah…I kind of realized that too. Were you bored? Sorry.. **** I promise I'll put more drama and dialogue (probably more sense) to the next chapter. :D **

**Again, tell me what you think. Thank you so much for not getting tired of reading my stuff. It means a lot you know **


	7. Chapter 7 Can't Tell The Truth

Joe Solomon led us to a dark room full of computers and beeping gadgets. The walls and floors were steel, and those computers were just opened, flashing graphs and charts, then beeping once in a while. We were asked to take away all of our gadgets before entering the room because they said it was hazardous, but they didn't say lethal so Macey still went inside with a gadget with her. Unfortunately for her, there were metal detectors before you could enter, so she was just asked to leave and wait outside. But then, she insisted (more of pleaded) to enter. Before Mr. Solomon allowed her to enter the premises, he was carefully examined whether or not she was hiding a gadget again.

"I'm so excited for this day to end, we've got to plan the _Operation Zachary Goode_." Bex smiled, exposing her white teeth.

"I don't know why we even have to visit all this crap." Macey rolled her eyes, touching a wire, feeling its texture.

"All this crap, Miss McHenry, does a lot of things to save the world." Mr. Solomon glared at us, roaming around the dark room. "Does even more than the _tea._" He glared at me and suddenly I felt like peeing, I was sweating badly. Why did he even have to look at me? Did he know how much I hated the _tea_?

"It generates _humans_." He said, his face was still the same-unreadable, unpredictable. Well I just didn't get how those stupid-looking low tech computers could generate _humans_. The last time I checked, humans were created by humans. You know, they do it when they have…

"Cammie!" Liz whisper-yelled. "They're here."

I glanced at the entrance door and found the Blackthorne boys standing there, all in a straight line. Their arrival still didn't stop Mr. Solomon from discussing details about the computers.

"These computers could track the places you've been to, could know the things and the people you're afraid of, could know the things you're good at, could know _everything_ about you."

Macey rolled her eyes. I wanted to do the same thing. How could computers do that? They looked so lame and surely, they could know _things_ but surely not everything.

"As I said," he glared at us again. "_Could_. We can't rely on them every time." If we couldn't rely on them every time, then it wasn't really accurate, it would just mislead missions and operations. Why use it?

"Hey Cammie." Josh had pushed Macey beside me and started reaching out for my hand. I could swear I couldn't move any part of my body the minute he touched my hand, especially when he intertwined his fingers into mine.

"Josh, what are you doing?" I slowly pulled my hand back and tried to slip it into my pocket, but there were no pockets. Sure.

"Sorry," he bit his lip, but not the way Zach did. "Do you think those really work?"

I shrugged, feeling my body freeze. I glanced at my friends but they were already walking with Mr. Solomon to another door. Josh wasn't looking at me, his eyes were fixed on those beeping gadgets on the wall, and that was my opportunity to examine his face-his eyes, his lips, his nose, even his ears…there was something wrong, and it seemed like a lot had changed already in just two summers. He'd gotten more muscles, and gotten taller. He'd gotten even better-looking, I must say. But there was something really…different.

I felt someone brush past my left arm, it hit my arm really hard, too hard that I could actually get a bruise.

"What-" Josh tried to chase after the guy but I caught his wrist even before he could move a step. The guy looked back at me-messy dark hair and freaky eyes-Zach.

"You didn't tell me you made a plan on your own!" Macey said playfully, smiling at me evilly once in a while. "That's such a good one, Cameron."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

All my friends rolled their eyes. For the first time I felt like I was stupid. (Well it really happened a lot of times, actually) "Come on! Intertwining fingers with Josh? In front of Zach? Well…I must say you know the boys." Macey giggled.

"Seriously Cammie! If I were Zach, I'd be dead of jealousy now." I rolled my eyes. Liz was attacked by another overreaction again.

"Know what? You must continue that. Who knows? Maybe Zach's spying on him right at this moment." Bex giggled with Macey. I loved my friends, really. I loved them to death and I could sacrifice my life for any of them. But I just wanted to hit them all on the head for being so narrow-minded. When I saw Zach at the _human-generating room_, there wasn't even a trace of any jealousy on his face, not even fury. There was nothing on his face. This was worse.

I couldn't imagine how far Blackthorne's dorm rooms were from Gallagher's. I knew I lost tons of calories before I reached the ground floor. I never expected it to be something _clean_. When I arrived, the lights were all off, not even a single one was on except for the oversized chandelier at the lobby. I didn't see anyone there, not even a single person. I just roamed around the ground floor, realizing it was so much different from ours. Blackthorne's was more complex, with all those steel doors and hidden cameras Liz recently blocked. There were statues of people I was sure I studied before, or I was taught before by my mom. I couldn't help but feel the curiosity I felt. Did the Blackthorne boys live a more normal life than us? Or were they just as locked up as us?

I used the elevator to reach Zach's floor. Yes, Zachary Goode's. Thanks to Liz and all her information technologies, we were able to know the floor of Zach's room without asking any authority. We were supposed to visit Zach tomorrow, but I figured out I wouldn't be able to sleep without talking to him. Right. I know you're all dah…

When the elevator opened, there my friends were, smiling widely, showing off their perfect white teeth. They were all in their PJs just like me. But then their smiles faded and their eyes started to narrow, like they were wolves eyeing their prey.

"You liar." Liz glared at me, and then Bex and Macey did the same thing too. "I can't believe you, you just can't stop yourself from seeing Zach, can you?"

Bex sighed. "Guess you've never been an honest friend to us."

Macey just couldn't hide her smile, and before I knew it they all burst into monstrous laughter. "You're all bad actors." I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Sorry," Liz bit her lip, feeling all anxious. Liz wasn't really the kind of person who did those actings so I knew that they were just playing on me beforehand.

"Sshhh!" Macey sshhed us all. "I heard a doorknob turn, right here." She walked to the door and slowly placed her ear on it, trying to do some eavesdropping. We all did the same thing but we didn't hear anything. If anything, it was just snoring.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

I knew exactly whose voice it was. I didn't even need Bex whispering to me that it was Zach, standing by the door just three rooms away from the elevator. He wasn't wearing PJs, but instead his black uniform-black top, black bottom, black shoes. What was so new? He'd always been like that.

When he'd said _Gallagher Girl_, my heart jumped, rejoiced, and kept beating and beating weirdly. He'd only said _my name_, what more if he'd kissed me?

_Seriously, Cammie. Kiss? _

The last time he kissed me was back in spring. And since that, I hadn't kissed anyone. Why was I even thinking about kissing? I was here to talk to Zach. To find out about Josh.

"Go talk to him. Now!" Macey pushed me.

Zach's room was a mess. Yes, Zach's only. It was weird how he didn't have roommates, and how his room was so _unattractive_. There were clothes all over the floor, the bed was placed in a weird angle that faced the window. His closet was opened, and the clothes hung on it were all black. His desk had crumpled papers on it, and then scribbles on it too. His computer had a weird screensaver. Zach alone was a mess. But the smell was definitely the best part about him and his room-soap and shampoo…

"You don't have roommates?" I asked in the most polite way I could.

He nodded, swallowing his spit. He cleared out the books on his bed and motioned for me to take a seat there.

"You think I'm a psycho?" he asked, but he wasn't joking in any way. That really creeped me out. Things about Josh changed a lot, and now he was changing? Or was I?

I bit my lip hard before answering. I thought of something smart to say but nothing ever came up. I had to say something. "No, I never think that."

He looked away, moving to his desk. His back to me.

"Look, Zach…" I swallowed my spit but it still kept coming back. You know that feeling when you don't have anything to say? There is always spit. Damn spit.

"If you're explaining, just leave." He said in a flat tone. It was even more painful because I couldn't see his face, I couldn't see his expression…I didn't even know if he was serious or not, if he really meant it or not.

"If I'm not explaining, I can stay?"

He turned to me, his dark hair covering half of his eyes. He half-smiled, probably his very first smile (or half-smile, for that matter) that day. If only he knew how much it gave me relief when he smiled. "You know you can stay here, whether I like it or not. I can't say no to you." He bowed down his head.

"Then why did you just bump to me and ignore me?" Darn! I shouldn't have asked that. He'd know I cared, he'd know it bothered me…he'd know it bothered me so much that he didn't talk to me that _human-generation _discussion.

He didn't answer, his head was still facing the cold floor. It was dark in his room, only the light of the moon outside could be seen. I hated drama, but this turned out to really be it.

"You're really asking me?" he finally raised his head.

"Yes! Because I wanna understand why you always ignore me and glare at me. And you always don't answer my questions straightly. There always has to be a question to be asked back when I ask you something. You never really answer any of my questions!"

He frowned, I could feel the anger in his eyes. "Do I even have to?"

The spits came back again to my mouth. Again, I had nothing to say to him. What was there to say and ask? There was totally nothing.

"You realize what you're doing when you always do that?" I chewed on my lip, licking my lips and realizing it was so chapped. Maybe that was why Zach hadn't kissed me. But no. He wouldn't do that. "When I ask you something and you don't answer it, I'm always sleepless thinking about why you don't answer it, why you never tell me what I want to hear."

He walked nearer and nearer to me. His hands were inside his pockets, but when he was only a few inches away, he removed them and used them to touch my hand. He gently held my hands and put them on his chest. "What do you wanna hear?"

"The truth."

I heard the door open, and then closed. And he was gone. Again.

**HEY GUYS! I've been really emotional lately, so this chapter really came out a little (or maybe too much) melodramatic. So again, please tell me what you think. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	8. Chapter 8 He Is Who He Is

"I can't believe he just walked away like that." Bex said when they all raided Zach's room, looking for proofs telling us that he was spying on Josh. Unfortunately and as expected, nothing was there. Liz looked into his computer but there was no trace of anything that could say he was trying to research about Josh. That was when I realized that maybe he hadn't really paid attention to Josh and me. I realized he didn't really care. Well if he did, surely not that much as we thought. _I _thought.

"You should really proceed with our plan." Macey suggested, holding Zach's shirt with her thumb and index finger as if the shirt were so disgusting. I really couldn't blame Macey. That shirt really looked contagious. But I should admit…it smelled just like him…

_ Focus, Cameron!_

"When he'd put your hands on his chest, I'm sure that's something." Liz smiled. I shot her _the look_. Right. It was Elizabeth Sutton. What's so new?

"You definitely saw everything, didn't you?" I said.

"Okay, we saw everything, but don't change the topic, Cam. We're going to do the _thing_, okay? Just please cooperate if you really want to know about Josh."

It made me think really hard. Did I _really_ want to know about Josh? Or just Zach? Was it just a way to cover-up my desire and need to know more about Zach? To know if maybe…no. Nothing.

It was time to carry out Macey's plan. After all…she knew _a lot_, I mean, a lot, about boys. More than anyone else.

It was hard to be stuck at Gallagher Academy. We didn't do anything that day, it was just more excruciating than listening to a ten-hour discussion from Mr. Solomon about annoying human-generating computers that saved the world.

"Did you notice Josh? He's always talking to Mr. Solomon, like they're really close. What if we ask Mr. Solomon about Josh? Maybe he knows some details." Liz said. The four of us were simply sitting on the floor at the middle of the Grand Hall. Trust me, we were _bored_. We'd been watching Joe Solomon talk with Josh for ten minutes now. There must be something really important.

"Maybe he's coping." Bex said.

Macey flashed her a look. "Coping?" she rolled her eyes. "That's got to be the worst excuse, ever. He isn't coping, he doesn't need coping."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just know he's up to something. Something we don't know…yet." Macey replied, chewing on her fingernails as if we were not talking serious. "If I were you, I'd start the plan, right now. Zach's looking, you know?"

Damn. Damn. Damn.

When Joe Solomon left Josh, I felt myself walking to him. This was it. This was Macey's plan. Who knew? It probably might work.

"What's going on?" I asked coolly. He could never know about _our_ plan. Or else…

Josh flashed his usual smile, suddenly I was just wonderstruck. It was the smile he'd given me the first time we'd met. When I was chameleon and he'd seen me. I was supposed to be invisible but he just looked at me…he noticed me. Since that day, I knew he was the one to blame. "I thought you didn't care."

I smiled weirdly, still finding a way to play it cool. "What do you mean?"

"You rarely talk to me these past few days, but it's cool. Really." He smiled and just looked at me. I glanced at my friends who were sitting ten feet away from us. They were smiling like retards. Macey mouthed words to me but I couldn't quite get it.

"So, what are you up to with Mr. Solomon?" I asked.

"Just chit-chatting. You? I want to know what you've been doing lately." He said.

I shrugged, still wanting to keep the conversation cool, but I knew I couldn't do it anymore. Zach was walking nearer and nearer, giving me the look again. And then, suddenly he was trying to be more visible to me, unlike before. He was usually trying to keep himself invisible, he never wanted anyone, especially me to see him, but now he was exposing himself.

"Cammie?"

"Yeah," I swallowed. "I've been busy working on some stuff."

_Stuff? Cammie, stuff? That's got to be the worst cover-up._

Josh shifted his weight from his right leg to his left, that blocked my view of Zach. Perfect. That was just what I needed. I couldn't do this plan if I saw Zach just watching around.

"I hope you're doing okay." Josh said. I nodded immediately. The last thing I wanted Josh to think was that I was _not_ doing okay. I was totally doing good. Just a little distracted, and maybe bothered?

"So, tell me about that Zach guy." Josh said. I never expected he'd ask about _him_. Zachary Goode was just the guy who had so much confidence, the only person I knew who made soap and shampoo smell so much better, the guy who (like me) didn't want to be seen by everyone. The guy I met at the elevator.

"Zach? Well, he's…" I roamed my eyes to look for Zach. "Zach."

**HEY GUYS! Did you hate/like it? Tell me please. Comments would be really appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9 Terminated

I was asked to come to my mother's office, meaning the headmistress' office. I was actually thrilled, I'd been thinking I'd never talked to my own mother for ages. She'd been so busy about so many things, and every time I'd go to her office, she'd be out. I heard from Aunt Abby that they were working on a mission in Western Europe, and then just last week, they solved a case in South Africa.

"Hey, squirt." It had to be Aunt Abby.

I reached out to give her a bear hug, and then I saw my own mother disguised. I almost choked, she was wearing a weird make-up, a totally out-of-this-world dress, and a lacey hat. But I wasn't that _stupid_ to not recognize Rachel Morgan.

"Mom!" I jumped to my feet, laughing. She was laughing too.

"I thought you'd notice." She said.

When the laughter subsided, I was asked by my mother to take a seat. Abby left the room, I could still hear her heels squeaking.

"Wow, mom." Was all I could say.

Mom smiled for a bit, then her face got all serious again. It was the same Rachel Morgan again. Not the mother I knew, but the headmistress of Gallagher Academy. And suddenly, I wasn't thrilled anymore.

"I want you to stay away from Zach."

Honestly, that was the last thing I ever thought Rachel Morgan would tell me to do after she got back from a hardcore mission. I didn't care if she was Rachel-my mother, or Rachel-the headmistress. All I knew was I wanted to just explode right there for no reason. The last time my mom and I talked was about Josh Abrams, and now it was about Zach Goode. It was about me staying away from Zach. There was simply no basis.

"Why?" I just felt myself asking.

She stood up from her seat, roaming around the room again. She always did that whenever she was afraid of speaking, or when she had too much to say.

"There's been a threat to Gallagher and Blackthorne, that someone was admitted to either school, someone that shouldn't have been admitted in the first place."

I frowned. "What do you mean?" It made me sound so stupid.

"You know that there are groups of people out there who simply want to bring us down, right? We received a tip that someone from one of those groups had entered."

"What makes you think it's Zach?" I asked.

"Do you remember the terminated mission just a few days ago? You know exactly what Zach did, right? He just disappeared out of nowhere. And it was a very important mission. If it weren't for Mr. Solomon's team, we would've been in an unpleasant situation right now."

What gave them the thinking that Zach disappeared because he belonged to those groups who wanted to destroy our institution? I knew Zach…..did I really know him? He kissed me _that_ spring, he always showed up every time I was in a difficult and dangerous situation, and always evaporated without any reason. I knew him didn't I?

**Was it boring/annoying/ugly/exciting/thrilling? Please tell me. Your words would really be appreciated. THANKS SO MUCH FOR STILL KEEPING UP WITH MY STUFF.**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Your Best Friend

I simply didn't know what to do for the very first time. I got all my friends and they would do anything for me, anytime. But the moment I stepped out my mother's office, things changed. Three hundred sixty degrees turned.

"What did your mom say?" Bex asked me, a worried look on her face. I glanced at my friends, and I knew they felt it. They felt that I just received a not-so-good news.

"Mom said to stay away from Zach."

Their mouths opened, and stayed like that for a while. Nobody had asked me why or anything until we reached our room. They knew exactly how much I didn't want any interrogation, or simply anything. I still couldn't sleep even though I knew all my friends were already sleeping. Something in my mind was telling me to sneak out again and throw pebbles on Zach's window and ask him _everything_, but I figured out I wasn't the kind of person who'd do that. I'd always been an obedient (or maybe sometimes) daughter, I never really intended to break rules even though they were meant to be broken.

I figured out that a sleepless night had its pros and cons too.

**PROS**

You get to watch the sunrise.

You get to take a picture of your roommates sleeping while their mouths were open and they all had spit around their mouths.

You get to use the bathroom first.

**CONS**

You yawn at class more than usual.

You never understand your lesson in class.

Zach ignores you.

Yes, Zach ignored me. I found the guts to speak to him when were alone in the hallways but he just stared at me for three seconds and ran his ass off to avoid me. He left me again. He evaporated again. Was it because I looked like a moron because I hadn't slept? Didn't he just realize I was sleepless because I kept on thinking about him?

_No, really. Cammie. You didn't just say that._

Whatever.

I badly needed to talk to Zach. I badly wanted to ask him a lot of questions like why he disappeared that mission? Why he was ignoring me? Why the faculty thought he was a threat but he still wasn't being kicked out of Blackthorne?

I figured out I'd been asking too much of my friends' help lately, and I figured out it would be better if I find the solution to my problems on my own so I decided to approach Josh. I just felt myself sneaking out to Blackthorne, but this time around, not to see Zach, but to see Josh.

"Hey Cam, what are you doing here?" he really looked surprised when he'd seen me outside his door. It was like he was expecting someone else, but then I showed up.

"Just wanted to ask you, you know…a few things."

He shrugged. "Sure." He led me inside his room, he had no roommates just like Zach. Was it really like that in Blackthorne? Were they really isolated?

Josh pulled out a chair and made me sit. In times like these, I'd usually just stand, walking and roaming around the room, finding words to say, but I realized that if I'd shown even a little hint of panic, Josh would think there was something up. Something not-so-good.

"I talked to my mom," I breathed. But before I could speak the last words, he cut me off with a hug. I hadn't hugged someone _that_ tight for ages. Yes, I'd hugged my mom and my friends all the time but Josh's was just a little different. Or much more different. I didn't know if I should be happy or not that I felt _different _with Josh, all I knew was...

I finished the _dramatic hug_ before it went too melodramatic already.

"Whatever your problem is with your mom, I'll always be here okay? I'm your best friend, remember?"

**Hello guys! **** My schedule is clear! It's so impossible. So I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can. I hope I finish it within this week. I HOPE. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR KEEPING UP WITH ME.**

**Please, pretty pretty please…comment!**

**Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11 Even More Caught Off Guard

Something weird went into the faculty's head and decided to have a Dance Class. All my life, all I knew _physical_ was martial arts (and probably learning how to kill someone using school supplies like paperclip, staple wire, even eraser. I didn't even want to know how they did that). All my life…it was only martial arts, and a little of how-to-make-yourself-invisible, and now we were studying dancing?

I turned out that Mr. Solomon and Aunt Abby knew how to dance. It was all weird-looking especially when they were practically dirty dancing in front of us.

"Abby?" Liz flashed me a look and started laughing.

It would really scare me if I'd seen my own mother dance, but luckily, she was somewhere away. Somewhere in either poles of the globe. For two hours all we did was watch people dance, different kinds of dancing, there was polka, and then there was tango, you know those…weird dances? The one wherein you still had to wear special dress and special shoe?

"Girls," Aunt Abby looked at the Gallagher Girls, then at the Blackthorne Boys. "Boys, you've got to find for your own partners, and I want to see all of you at the Grand Hall. In your proper attire. In twenty o'clock."

I heard Aunt Abby say, _proper attire_, so I guessed that meant uncomfortable skimpy dresses, and unreasonably high and annoying stiletto heels. I swore the pinkies in both my feet were already dying the moment I walked down the hall with those heels. Liz, Macey, and Bex already left so I was alone when I reached the Grand Hall. Everybody was there already, guys were in tux and girls were in dresses, and of course, heels. I guessed they were with their own partners…

"Hey there." I really wished it was someone else, but it was Josh. I mouthed a _hey_ back and gave him the brightest smile I could give.

"Partners?" he lent out his right hand, and in less than a minute we were in the middle of the dance floor, he was still holding my right hand as gently as he could. I was looking for _you-know-who_ but as usual he wasn't there, or probably trying his very best to stay invisible. Why did it have to be always me who was always looking for him? It seemed like I was always the one chasing.

The music was practically making my heart thump and thump, something seemed horrible with the bass…

"You're not looking for Zach, are you?" Josh suddenly asked, and I felt so defensive about it.

"Of course not!" I responded defensively. _Of course not. Why would I?_

By twenty two o'clock I felt myself dancing with Josh. My feet were surprisingly coordinating with me, and just when I was loving every moment of dancing (for the very first time in sixteen years of my existence), I saw Zach, (Josh pulled me closer to him, his hands were on my waist) with Macey…..it was just….too hard to believe. Why the hell was Zach dancing? And why the hell was Macey dancing with him? I felt all those spits again. Those damn spits rising to my throat again. I swallowed and swallowed but they kept coming back.

Josh squeezed me closer and closer to him, we were practically doing what Aunt Abby and Joe Solomon did (dirty dancing). Ugh. Josh was burying his face in my hair. Josh spun me around, when the song changed into _The Great Escape_. It wasn't exactly polka, chacha, or anything…our dance was turning into something more of _stripping_ you can say. Maybe grinding and dirty dancing.

All of us were totally losing ourselves into the dance, I could feel the energy blasting in me, like I wanted to stand on a table and dance wildly there. Josh and I were losing ourselves to the music and so were Zach and Macey. For the first time in ages, Zach was laughing, he was enjoying. Zach was dancing with Macey. Macey was dancing with Zach. I didn't get it, why would Macey dance with Zach without even telling me?

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't like Macey needed to tell me all the things she'd do. It wasn't like Macey was obliged to tell me _everything_ about Zach. Zach was laughing his ass off while he and Macey spun each other around.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked when he'd noticed I was actually slow dancing to rock music.

"Nothing." I swallowed and tried my best to dance to the beat of the song, avoiding to catch even a glance at Zach and Macey. While Josh and I danced through the fastest beats of the song, I realized Zach and Macey _did_ look good together. Probably even better than Zach and Cammie.

It was the most challenging part of the song-beat was just so fast and the walls were practically thumping, I could feel sweat on my back but I didn't stop dancing. I saw Liz…dancing with Grant. Okay…everything was just not in their right places. Josh was supposed to be dancing with someone else, Grant was supposed to be dancing with Macey, vice versa, and I was supposed to be dancing with Zach.

_What the hell in the world Cameron Ann Morgan? You…dancing with Zach? Drop it._

Zach-Macey were only a few feet away and whatever I did, I still kept on seeing the two of them dancing and laughing, having fun. And then the song that was playing was _Hot n Cold_, and it was just so perfect since everyone was totally losing themselves, they'd gone wild. Even Zach and Macey.

Before I knew it, Zach-Macey were beside us, and so were Liz-Grant. Liz-Grant were weirdly dancing, but still, they were dancing and enjoying themselves. Zach-Macey were just so happy, it killed me already. How could she do this to me? What were they trying to pull? Okay, they got their point, I'd been feeling the _J-_word already. Yes, the J-word.

Josh was laughing while we danced. "Wow!" he yelled so I could hear. I nodded.

Yeah, _wow_.

"Thanks for doing this for me." he whispered to my right ear while we danced. And then he brushed a stray hair away from my face, then kissed me on my left cheek. I was _caught off guard._

And then just before the song did its last beat and last strum of guitar, Zach had pulled Macey closer and kissed her. On the mouth. Beside them, Grant was kissing Liz. Or let's say, they were making out. That was when I stopped dancing.

_I was even more caught off guard_.

**Did you think my idea of the dancing was/were**

**Ugly**

**Annoying**

**Okay**

**Awesome**

**Surprising in a good way**

**Surprising in a bad way**

**Worst idea ever**

**Best idea ever**

** ?**

**I want to know what you think. **

**Please comment, guys. And thank you. Thank you. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12 You Never Know

It sucked. A lot. Imagine this: you're wearing the most uncomfortable dress and shoes, everything's so mixed up and messed up, your best friend kissed _the guy who kissed you last spring, _and your friend whom you thought would never ever have an interest on person of the opposite sex was kissing a boy, and not just some guy, a Blackthorne boy. You're probably the most confused person in the world. And guess what sucked the most? You're jealous.

The Grand Hall was still full of Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys, not to mention my aunt and Joe Solomon. The music was still on, everybody was still having fun but I already left. Sometimes it felt good to know that for the first time, you're the one _leaving_ and _walking out_ and you're not the one being left out and being walked out on.

"Cammie, what the hell is going on?" Bex appeared in a white satin dress and _you-know-how-many-inches_ heels. Her face was messed up and her make-up was quite ruined. There's even a bigger surprise: she was with Jonas-I almost forgot about this Fieldstein Honor finalist.

"I don't know," I breathed, trying to forget whatever happened. "I don't even wanna know."

"What the hell is Macey doing? She hit on Grant, and then Zach." Bex rolled her eyes.

"You like Grant, don't you?" I asked flatly. She nodded shyly. Jonas smiled like crazy and motioned to us that he'd leave.

Bex and I ran our asses away from the Grand Hall, away from everyone. I just felt myself running towards our suites, we didn't talk for the rest of the running. And I guessed it was just better if we didn't talk.

When we reached our room, we found Zach, Macey, Liz, and Grant. I never really knew how to respond that moment, it was a blur. Zach was staring at the carpeted floor, not moving, Liz was chewing on her lip and Grant just stared at Bex. I should be grudging Macey for doing whatever she did, but you know what I felt? Nothing. It was odd because I should be pulling her hair right now but I realized it was so much to do, and…

Macey had pulled me away from everyone to the corner of the hall. "Before we start cursing each other and cat fighting, I'd like to tell you that it was all a big mistake." She paused to breathe but I couldn't rebut and complain because her hand was on my mouth. And you know how Macey does…she's the strongest girl I know. "Zach connived with me, okay? Don't hate me. He asked me to be his dance partner so you'd get jealous. I mean, come on, there's just no way, I'd like that guy." She glanced at Zach and rolled her eyes. "He's so weird, he barely talks, and he only speaks what? Ten words a minute? When Josh kissed you, he just kissed me and I couldn't pull away!" She removed her hand on my mouth.

"Okay, then." I sighed, still playing it cool. "You really didn't have to explain everything. I wasn't _that_ affected anyway."

_Really Cammie? You're not affected? Can you explain the rollercoaster ride in your stomach when you saw Zach kissing another girl? You're not affected? Say that again._ I told myself.

Macey stared at me with no expression on her face. "If you're not so affected, tell Zach you don't have feelings for him. At all. Right now. Tell him. Then I'll believe you and we'll just forget everything about our plan."

"Okay maybe I was a little affected," I said, laying my arms down.

"A little?" Macey laughed. _Maybe really affected._

"Okay, I was very affected. But why the hell didn't you tell me? You could've told me, you know?"

"To be honest, I kind of wanted to make you jealous too! So you'd admit it to yourself! For once, please don't argue with me, okay? Do you like Zach or not?"

"I like him." I whispered, and then I just saw Macey giggling to herself like a moron. She seemed so happy about everything she did, it was crazy.

"I knew it."

Macey pulled Bex and Liz and we all pushed ourselves to the corner. "Can someone, clear things up?" Liz asked, confused. I just didn't know why she was so confused when she was the one making out with Grant.

"I'd have to start with Grant." Macey raised her hand. "The truth is, I don't really like him, not even close. He likes Bex, he just asked me to help him."

Bex's face was bloody red.

"Go on." Bex said.

"And as I told Cammie a while ago, Zach just asked me to make Cammie jealous."

"Liz," Bex faced Liz, holding both her shoulders. "Sorry about Jonas. I didn't have a partner so I asked him, and I thought Macey was going with Grant so…"

Yadayadayadayah. It turned out that the whole dancing thing was just a plot of jealousy. Grant kissed Liz so that Bex (who was with Jonas) would get jealous. Zach kissed Macey so that Cammie (who was with Josh) would get jealous. But Cammie didn't, did she?

"Macey, it's all your fault, you shouldn't have invented that whole jealousy thing in the first place." Bex rolled her eyes while we all laughed.

But in the middle of our own realizations, I stared at the door of our room, and once again, for the millionth time, and I never knew if it would change…Zach was gone. Again.

**I've read all the reviews of the previous chapter, and I was like **_**whoa**_**! I never expected you'd react so much. **

**So sorry if I messed up the previous chapter but I knew it was going to happen in the story from the very start so I had to write it.**

**Again, thank you still, for reading my stuff. It means a lot even if you hated/loved it. Just knowing that there are people reading it gives a smile on my face. (LOL, drama).**

**So please, again, I always say this: comment and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 13 Score!

It was another exciting day after all the drama of the dancing class. Professor Buckingham assigned us to an undercover at a baseball tournament somewhere _out there_. The moment I stepped on a bulletproof car with my friends and classmates, I smelled freedom more than anything. Professor Buckingham asked Liz to

The bleachers were crowded with so many people already, mostly annoying noisy teenagers throwing popcorns at each other.

"Bookworm?" I said through my comms unit, covering my face with my cowboy hat. I could see Liz and Macey making their way to the front seat of the field. There were three things that caught my eye, one was Josh being a chameleon just like me, and then Zach finding his way out of the field, and the very thing that bothered me were the people who hid themselves in the crowd, they were barely noticeable. That made me think that there must be something up with their heads. They wore the most casual clothes, the most typical hairdos and they acted like normal people…_acted_, meaning they weren't actually _normal_.

"Hey Macey, can you hear me? There are weird-looking people two hundred eighty degrees left." I said to the comms unit, but I got nothing.

Zach was disappearing already, starting to evaporate. I thought of using my comms unit but there was just no way I could use it just to look for him. I knew better than that.

"Gallagher Girl, go back to the car!" I heard Zach say through my ear and then my comms unit started to buzz, I had to take it off. He sounded so worried about me, which was a rare thing, I have to tell you.

I focused my eyes on the crowd hoping to find Zach, wanting to ask him why after doing whatever he did last night, he still had the guts to call me Gallagher Girl and order me to leave and go back.

I put back my comms unit to my ear and asked for help, even though I wasn't really sure if I was in danger. There was still weird buzzing and the sound of electrocution from the unit so I had to take it off again.

The _normal-looking people_ spread themselves around the field, and I could see they were whispering, which meant they had comms unit too. They looked as normal as any other people out there but there was no denying they were up to something.

Someone had tapped my shoulder-I expected it to be Zach, but no…it wasn't him. Not even close. It was the _normal-looking_ person. _They _were the _normal-looking_ persons. They…

I just felt them put a handkerchief on my mouth, with a scent so…

I knew I was fading. Fading gradually like how Zach evaporated whenever I needed him. Through blurred vision and numb muscles, I let my eyes look for any sign or trace of Zach, but he was nowhere. It might be because I was slowly fading every second, but I knew he wasn't there.

I woke up with cramped muscles, bruised arms, sprained ankles and blurred vision. As usual, I woke up in a hospital with beeping machines and annoying needles plugged into my nerves. The first person I saw was my mother, she just stood feet away from me, staring. She wasn't even surprised I'd already waken up.

"Hey kiddo." She smiled.

"Hey squirt." I heard Aunt Abby say. She was wearing a black tank top, baggy pants, and boots. My friends were all asleep, Macey was actually snoring. _Snoreage. _

"What happened?" I asked through a raspy voice. I wondered so much why everything in my body ached a lot. Why my vocal box wasn't working properly and why my eyes were blurred…why I wasn't in the hands of those _normal-looking people._

"I hate to say this Cameron but The Legacy is after you." Aunt Abby said in the most audible voice I heard from her. What the hell was _The Legacy?_ _Who_ the hell was The Legacy? The last time I checked I was chameleon, someone who caught the very least attention of everybody, and probably someone who _never_ caught the attention of everyone and now there was a group after me?

"What?" I almost yelled, waking up my friends. Mom motioned for them to leave the room, but before they all did, they all looked at me as if to ask me if I was okay.

"The Legacy was once a group of few people doing bad things, and guess what have changed," Mom asked. "They're now a group of _millions of people_. Guess what did _not_ change?" she glared at me but didn't let me say a word. "They still do bad things."

And why the hell did they do bad things? Why the hell did they want me?

"I know you're wondering why they're after you." Aunt Abby stood up, making me feel so small. "That we don't know. Yet."

Someone had opened the door, and appeared. He was appearing for the first time. Zach.

"I guess I know the answers to your who, what, when, how and where." Zach said flatly. "The only answer to your question that I still don't know is _why_."

I didn't know why or how Zach convinced my mother who was not to mention the headmistress of Gallagher Academy, and my aunt, to leave the hospital room. I just couldn't believe how he convinced them to leave me. Alone. With _Zach_.

"Don't argue, please." Zach said even though I hadn't even said a word to him the moment he kicked my mom and my aunt out of the room.

"Trust me," he said as he walked near my bed, his face was badly bruised but he still looked good, those dark eyes and the lips…

_Cammie! Focus!_

"Trust you about what?" I snapped, wanting to raise from my bed and poke him. "How can I ever trust you about anything if you barely tell me anything?"

He breathed deeply as if to say I was so hardheaded and too stubborn. Honestly, I was.

"Can you please listen?" he said but I didn't respond. I stared at the ceiling, wanting him to evaporate again like what he did that baseball tournament.

"Do not _trust_ Josh. He's the one behind all of this. He's an instrument of The Legacy. Please, believe."

I felt my jaw drop. The last thing I was expecting of Josh was to hurt me. I knew I wasn't even sure if he really remembered or forgot about our relationship but I knew he wouldn't do anything bad to me. Or to anyone.

"Really? Okay." I nodded sarcastically. "I believe you." I said without looking at him.

"You're really good at this, huh?" he moved closer and touched my shoulder gently. He tried to look into my eyes but I just stared at the ceiling.

"What?" I snapped.

"Ignoring me." he said flatly. He slowly cupped both the sides of my face and positioned himself so he was only exactly one inch away from my face. He wasn't aware of how distracted I was by his smell…soap and shampoo….and those eyes…I could fade away right now.

"What do you want me to say or do to believe me?" his breath was warm on my face. I wanted to do something I'd been wanting to do ever since Gallagher and Blackthorne merged. I wanted to _kiss_ him right there. Right at this moment.

"Tell me the truth." I mouthed, knowing I couldn't bear to speak any word that moment. It was because my vocal chords were ruined, and most of all, because Zach was just an inch away.

"Josh is _in_ The Legacy."

Since the day Zach told me the _truth_ (if it really was the truth), I hadn't seen him. Not spoken to him. Not even caught a glance of his shadow. That was when I realized he totally disappeared. Permanently.

**PROS AND CONS OF THE LOSS OF PRESENCE OF ZACHARY GOODE**

PRO

You don't get distracted by his eyes and smile, and scent.

You don't have anyone near telling you that Josh Abrams, your ex-boyfriend, was dangerous.

You don't get jealous.

CON

You miss everything about him.

You feel so not secure and not safe.

You just feel so empty because you realize you never had the chance to kiss him again.

**HEY GUYS! I have bad news. I finished the story already. And I know you wouldn't like it. But please care to read it. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14 Shots, shots, shots

I was hardheaded and I knew that. Zach didn't have to make me feel that way. I knew it already. So to prove my hardheadness, I went to Josh's suite and risked everything. I wasn't really risking anything if Zach wasn't telling me the truth, but if he did…I probably was looking for a trouble.

"Hey Josh." I flashed him a smile. Thank God my vocal chords and box were okay, and the aching of my body was subsiding.

He put his arms around me, for the very first time since I got (unsuccessfully) kidnapped. It felt so good to know that _my best friend_ was there for me.

He led me inside his messy room and let me sit on his bed. He was preparing something on his table, I saw a teacup and kettle, and loaves of bread. Never knew Josh had a kitchen in his room.

"You know Zach's probably mad at me for being here but I wanna ask you, what do you know about The Legacy? And are you in it?" I said without pausing.

"He's right, Cammie," he smiled evilly. "But not even close."

I frowned and when he noticed I was confused, he placed a teacup in front of my face and motioned for me to take it. If this was _the tea_ that my mom did or did not make Josh drink ages ago, I'd be even more happy to drink it. I wondered why my mother stored those tea, those teas that made you forget parts of your life.

"I do know about The Legacy, and I'll be glad to tell you everything I know. First, drink this," he eyed the teacup. "Just to soothe your nerves."

Josh looked so innocent that I felt so guilty for accusing him of being in The Legacy. I felt so mad at Zach for lying. _That innocent face in front of me would never be part of a group that wanted to get me_.

I felt myself monstrously taking gulps of the tea. And then, I knew it wasn't _my mother's tea_. It was _another kind of tea_.

I just felt myself fading, and fading….again. Like déjà vu. I knew I felt like this before, just a couple of days ago, back to the baseball tournament. My eyes were blurry, and Josh was fading in my sight.

It wasn't my mother's tea, I was right. It was another tea.

**I know this is all getting weird but please care to comment on this chapter and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15 I'm Normal, I Swear

I woke up and I wasn't in the hospital room. I was in a large room with beautiful architecture, with intricate designs on the wall, with classical music playing in the background, the ceiling was gold. I was lying on the softest mattress I knew, no needles plucked in my nerves, no beeping or buzzing sounds, just Mozart songs. But I couldn't move. I _couldn't_. Just couldn't. I tried moving my leg but I just could not do it. For a moment I thought that I was dreaming, but I knew I wasn't.

The door was at least twenty feet tall and wide, and precious stones were glued on it, it was solid wood that had weird engravings on it. When it opened, I saw the normal looking people. Of course, they were The Legacy. And they wanted me.

"You're awake, that's good." The voice came from someone beside me, and it was Josh. Then after that, I realized that the floor of the room was weird. There was a huge staircase from underground, and then people started to fill up the room.

"Josh?" Yeah, my vocal chords were totally cut off.

"Yes, _best friend?_" he smiled, still innocently. So he really thought I was his best friend?

A man who was at least six feet tall wearing normal clothes appeared at the end of my bed. He had dark shades on and his face was expressionless.

"Those people who invented those stupid human-generating machines were stupid." He just said flatly, a laugh escaped from his lips. I turned my eyes to Josh but he just stared.

"It turns out that your mother, the headmistress, made Josh drink the tea. Which removed all of his memories, right?"

When he noticed I wouldn't even open my mouth. He yelled, asking me again if he was right, his creepy voice echoed in the room.

He was actually the one stupid. How could I respond to him if I couldn't even move any part of my body?

He laughed monstrously. You wouldn't expect a laugh like that would come out from a normal looking man like him. "Right, my fault. You're paralyzed."

He cleared his throat after laughing for a while. "With the help of those stupid human-generating machines, we've tracked pieces of information about you, Joshua, Rachel Morgan, and let's say," he scratched his chin. "The whole Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute."

I wanted to swallow spit but I couldn't.

The man motioned for Josh to leave the room, and so he did. Why did The Legacy do this to him?

"We had to track the person whom we could use as an instrument to get you."

I wanted to ask him why they wanted me of all girls studying at Gallagher, but I guessed they'd known that I'd do that so they made me paralyze.

"And it's your best friend, Joshua."

I wanted to react, to tell him he was wrong. He was totally wrong if he was thinking that Josh and I were only friends. He was my first boyfriend, the last time I checked. Boyfriend meaning-we were in a romantic relationship not just platonic. Maybe because those stupid _human-generating computers_ were really stupid. I remembered Mr. Solomon saying that they weren't always accurate.

"You wanna say something?"

He laughed again. "Right, my fault again. You're paralyzed, you can't move." He motioned for a normal looking girl and then the girl appeared in the room again, holding a saucer with a teacup on it.

He eyed the girl and the girl opened my mouth and carefully made me drink everything in the cup. After several seconds, I felt blood rushing through my veins and my body started to itch badly. I could move.

"Wanna say something?"

"Josh's not my best friend. He _was_ my boyfriend."

The man laughed, walking to me, then removing his shades. "Okay, our fault, but that doesn't matter now because we have you already."

"Why do you want me, anyway? I'm not the smartest, not the strongest, not the prettiest, not the best of anything." I said, spitting.

He narrowed his eyes, then the corners of his mouth curled up. "That's why we want you. You're not the best of anything. You're normal. You look normal. Just like us."

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to laugh but I figured out that would make things worse. The smartest in the Academy was Liz, the strongest was Bex, and the prettiest was Macey. Why didn't they get everyone in the Gallagher Academy and just spared my best friends who were the best of something?

"You're wondering why we want you? Why not any other normal girl in your school?" he asked a rhetorical question. It seemed like he was reading my mind.

"You remember your father? Matthew Morgan?" he asked and suddenly I felt like tearing up and fading. What did The Legacy have to do with my dead father?

"He's just like you. Normal but special. Not best at anything…" he said. I wanted to cut his head off. My father was best at everything. "He's just like you, and we wanted him to be one of us too, but we never really had the chance to make him one of us."

_Right, because he's dead. _I told myself.

"You know what The Legacy does?" he said in the creepiest voice I'd ever heard. "We're not really bad like what everyone says. Gillian Gallagher was the bad one."

I badly needed to escape. He was telling me completely different things from the ones I'd grown up to. Gillian Gallagher was the best spy in the history, the good one. She was the hero.

"See," he licked his lips. "My great grandparents were normal spies too, and Gillian had always been the special one. I suppose you've heard of The Sword?"

I nodded but he ignored me.

"That Sword," his voice was raising tone and pitch. "belonged to my great grandparents, and they were the one who _saved the world_. Not Gilly."

Nothing made sense. Okay, so Gilly wasn't a hero, the man's great grandparents were…yadayadaya. So what? Why did they get me? Why me?

"Your father's great grandparents were good friends with mine, and we just thought that it would be good to see the Gallagher Academy together with Blackthorne fall and get destroyed, without you. Don't you think Gillian would be totally humiliated if a girl in her own academy destroy her faux legacy? You're Matthew Morgan's daughter, the great granddaughter of those people who got betrayed by Gilly. We just want justice for you, Cammie."

I never thought that making someone paralyzed and kidnapping someone was justice. And how sure was I that this normal looking man was telling the truth?

"I'm saying," he placed his hand on my arm. I winced but didn't pull away. "Do yourself a favor and get back to Gallagher Academy, act normal like you always do, and let us hand _The Legacy._"

The Legacy, what?

"The Legacy…it's a file centuries ago, the one Gillian Gallagher stole from my great grandparents before." He said flatly.

Things were just weird and completely complicated. The man looked so normal, I wanted to believe him, and all the things he said suddenly made sense. Gilly, The Legacy, betrayal…no one really proved that Gilly was the good one, it just seemed like a truth never proven. I needed my mother, and Aunt Abby, and Zach…why did Zach know?

"What do you say?"

I closed my eyes, and then opened it, and did the same thing for a couple of times, wishing I'd wake up from this horrible dream. I was just dreaming, wasn't I?

But when the man gripped my right wrist, I knew I wasn't dreaming. I needed to answer him. Now.

I just felt myself nodding, and smiling at him. Like I was convinced.


	16. Chapter 16 Take It Off

They were crazy if they thought I'd believe them. And they're so normal…so stupid to think I'd believe them just like that.

I just laughed to myself when I realized they totally set me free after showing me documents and files about them. They showed me a big bullet proof room with tall bookshelves, saying that it was where everything was stored. All their important data was there. They were so stupid.

I remembered the man saying "Your dad would've done the same thing." My dad would never betray Gallagher and Blackthorne. He was better than that, he was best at everything, they were wrong. It was an advantage that they were all weirdly normal…they were so stupid.

They set me free. I was free. I was just a few steps away from where The Legacy resided. Were they that stupid or they were just testing me? I was uncertain of everything, but I knew The Legacy believed me. They believed I was on their side. They even lent me an exact replica of my uniform because mine was dirty and simply unwearable.

When I got back to Gallagher, my heart raced faster than ever. Did I really make a fool out of the ever-normal The Legacy? Or they made a fool of me?

I went immediately to my mother who was just waiting by the gates, her face was a mess beside Aunt Abby-my aunt looked relaxed and calm.

"Where have you been, you young lady?" My mom yell-asked me, putting arms around me.

"Mom! Listen to me," that was when Zach appeared together with all of the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. "The Legacy, they're after me, they're going to destroy Gallagher and Blackthorne, mom, we have to stop them!"

Zach and the rest of Gallagher and Blackthorne surrounded me, I was chameleon no more. Macey, Liz and Bex appeared in their PJs…I stopped myself from laughing because the look on their faces was just exceptional.

"We have got to find _The Legacy."_ I said.

Aunt Abby stood in front of me, and then facing the crowd like a diva. "The Legacy? We cannot find that in here."

My mom faced me, a hint of panic on her face. "I think we can."

The Legacy wasn't a piece of paper, it wasn't an ancient-looking folder, not a flash drive, not any information. It was The Sword. It was _The Legacy._

"This is The Legacy, and not some paper. What do we do with this?" Mom looked at me and for the first time she didn't know what to do. She looked at me like I should know what to do, but honestly I didn't.

"I tricked them, telling them that I'd side with them and help destroy Gallagher and Blackthorne, and they believed me. Which was totally stupid of them to do. They sent me back here to get The Legacy." I said.

Aunt Abby frowned. "I knew Josh was behind this, I just had to be sure. And before I was sure, they got you already. Sorry." It was the very first time I'd seen my aunt apologize. The thing was she didn't have to because I came back safe and sound. Just a little more weird and confused. Mr. Solomon went to my aunt's side and whispered words of comfort to her.

"The Legacy wants revenge," I started. "The man who seems like the leader, told me that Gilly is the bad one."

Everyone stopped and let out their whoa and other words of shock and disappointment.

"He told me that the real heroes are his great grandparents who were friends with dad's great grandparents."

Everyone still needed a few seconds to pick that up, and then I continued after they nodded.

"They wanted me because I was a normal girl, not best at anything-" Macey whistled, cutting me off.

"That group is stupid. You're actually best at something." Macey giggled. I wanted to giggle back but I knew this was a serious moment.

"You're actually best at making Zach jealous." Macey laughed and the students growled and cheered. I glanced at Zach, he stared at the floor, his cheeks were red.

"Macey McHenry!" Aunt Abby yelled and everyone went silent. She eyed me as if to say continue whatever I was going to say.

"They wanted me for two reasons, because I was normal, not good at anything and because my great grandparents were friends with the so-called real heroes."

I never really expected everyone to get it but I went on anyway.

"They asked me to get The Legacy and give it back to them because according to them, Gilly just stole it from them."

Mom was shaking her head a million times now, she held my hand softly, her eyes tearing up. The headmistresss was weeping.

Aunt Abby pushed my mom away from me then eyed her for an apology. "Sorry, sister, but I need to talk to my niece. Right now."

Mr. Solomon pushed my aunt away and grabbed my shoulders. I stared at his eyes, they were so…

"Cammie, that group is lying. Bad liars, actually. That man's ancestors weren't betrayed, they betrayed Gilly. Gilly was part of The Legacy, a group of spies trained to save the world. They betrayed her, almost killed her in a war but in the end, Gilly won. That man's descendants were jealous and envious of how Gilly was best at anything she tried. He was helped by your father's ancestors. That's the truth. And now, they're taking revenge on the granddaughter of the people who helped Gilly."

Why didn't Joe Solomon tell me that before?

"How did you know that?" my mom asked.

Joe Solomon half-smiled, faced my mom. "The last time I checked, I was your husband," and then he looked at me. "And your father's best friend. The story was passed on to him by his father."

I thought about my grandfather, how I never met him. How he died jumping off a hundred-storey building.

"What do I do?" I asked dumbly.

"Cammie," Bex said. "You cannot go back there. Seriously."

Everyone nodded, and it felt so weird that everyone just put their hopes on you. Like you were the responsible one for their safety or something.

"How do I stop them, then?" I asked stupidly.

Macey glared at me. "Kill them."

I'd spent hours studying how to kill people with different things-school supplies, kitchenwares and utensils, carpentry tools, etc. But I feared that I couldn't do that to The Legacy. It was almost impossible for me to kill _all of them_. If I'd kill them, I would have to kill Josh too.

"I will go."

Zach stared at me, shaking his head, running to me (I thought he was going to kiss me but unfortunately he wasn't). He ran to me, asking me to take my clothes off.

"Cammie, take them off!" Zach yelled.

Everyone was yelling at Zach, cursing him like he was the worst person there, my mom and Aunt Abby was pulling Zach away but he was just unstoppable.

"Cammie! Just take your clothes off! Take. Them. Off!"

I wanted to laugh badly if it was a joke, but the look on Zach's face was screaming at me, telling me that he wasn't joking. My friends, especially Macey, was kicking and hitting Zach but as I said, Zach was unstoppable. Zach was Zach.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked dumbly. Why did I even ask? If Zach had a reason, I would really take my clothes off? Ugh.

"That thing you're wearing is what would make The Legacy succeed!" Zach said, panting. Then the people who was hitting him stopped. "That's a bomb, Cameron! You underestimated them. They just let you know all of their secrets and everything about them so you'd think you really tricked them. So you'd come back here."

I had to absorb whatever Zach said before I realized he might be right.

"That's not your uniform, is it?" he asked. I nodded dumbly. He was right, had always been right ever since.

"That's a bomb, okay? And if you won't take them off, and if everyone would stay here, we'd all be killed."

That was when I realized how _abnormal_ The Legacy was. They were smart. They made me wear the bomb, and made everyone stand in front of the statue of Gillian Gallagher with her Sword, that way, their plan would succeed: they would destroy Blackthorne and Gallagher in front of Gilly, with her Sword, and Gilly's Legacy-the Academy-would be destroyed by a girl she created—me. How smart was that? I would destroy Gillian Gallagher's legacy.

"Take them off!" Zach yelled, his voice echoed in the hall.

"What do I do, walk naked? I'll leave everyone here, please stay, don't follow me." I told everyone as I unbuttoned my uniform as I made my way out of the hall. It turned out that it really wasn't my uniform because there were obviously way too much buttons on it, and too hard to remove.

"Cammie!" my mom tried to get near me but Mr. Solomon and Aunt Abby stopped her with all their might.

"Rachel, Cammie can do it. She can do it." My mom was crying, I wanted to tell her I would make it but I didn't have much time especially when the guy you liked was chasing you.

"Cammie!" he yelled as he chased me.

"I have to get back to The Legacy and throw this bloody hell bomb at them, okay?" I said as we both ran. Zach was catching up, he was only a few meters away. I could see his shadow.

"Are you crazy? Can't you hear the beeping? You might only have a few minutes or seconds before you could take that away from your body!"

I realized he was right again. There was a beeping thing coming from my skirt, it was almost inaudible. Almost.

"What do I do?" I asked, still running, hoping I could reach the place where The Legacy was without dying.

He finally caught up with me, gripping my shoulders so I'd stop. The beeping got faster and more inaudible, but there was no way I wouldn't hear that. The sound of death…

"Run, okay? Til we reach the baseball field."

I ran and Zach did the same thing too, he wanted to make me stop but I made sure he wouldn't catch up again.

"Why in the baseball field? Are you crazy? There are so many people there. Do you want innocent people do die?"

He groaned. "Cammie! Baseball field! No one is there, and it's big enough, no one will get hurt. No one is there. There is no game!"

I groaned back. "How the hell in the world-"I ran faster, and faster as the beeping of my skirt did too.

I was having the feeling that Zach was just misleading me. But if he was, why would he dare come near me if I was wearing a bomb?

"Listen, Cammie! You cannot reach the house! We have no time left!"

I kept running, but my feet were looking for the baseball field, and not for the house where I was kept. I was believing Zach.

"Trust me, Cameron!"

I ran and ran, wondering why this was happening to me. But I stopped myself from thinking, I kept my focus on my goal: reach the baseball field.

When we reached the baseball field, we were panting crazy. Zach's face was like a wreck, like he got bankrupt or something.

"Zach, what the hell are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes, getting annoyed with me. "Take it off, throw it away, I'll give this to you so you won't be naked when you take your bomb-uniform!" he yelled.

"They'd see me naked, you asshole!" I yelled, still unbuttoning my top.

"Trust me, no one would even want to watch you." Zach said, and I wanted to argue and just hit him there but I just stopped myself.

Zach turned his back away from me (so he wouldn't see me undress), he unbuttoned his top. I started removing _everything_ off my body, and then I immediately slipped myself into Zach's top.

"Done?" he was still panting.

"Yeah." I said.

"Give me your clothes." He said. I stared at his chest for a split second and then gave him my clothes. He ran to the middle of the field and then left the bomb there, he ran back to me and then he pulled me and we ran away. It was too late…the bomb had exploded.

For the nth time, I'd faded.

**Probably the most messed up and complicated chapter. **

**Tell me what you think, ask me anything if you're confused.**

**And THANK YOU for having read this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17 I Just Swear

I was in a hospital room again. And for the first time, I was grateful and happy. Because I didn't wake up in a large room with gold ceiling.

"Hey squirt." Aunt Abby smiled, I knew she was relieved to see me alive. Despite everything.

"Oh my, Cammie!" my friends surrounded me, kissed me everywhere, hugged me like there was no tomorrow. They said i-love-yous and all those annoying _It's-so-good-you're-okay_s. I wanted to know if everyone was okay. What happened to the baseball field? What happened to me? To Zach?

I eyed my aunt.

"Zach is okay." She smiled at me. Aunt Abby just knew me so well. "Your mom's dealing with The Legacy. I know she's handling it well." She winked.

"I can't believe it, you're the hero! I'm best friends with the hero!" Liz exclaimed, Bex and Macey did the same thing too. Saying that I was the hero. The truth was I was actually the villain because I was the stupid one to bring the bomb into Gallagher. I was the stupid one who almost ruined Gillian Gallagher's legacy.

"I'm not, okay?" I said with a raspy voice, once again. "Gillian Gallagher is. Will always be."

I put my right hand over my chest and chanted the words together with my best friends in the whole world. "We are the sisters of Gillian. We're born to learn her skills, honor her Sword, and keep her secrets. "

That was just one thing I knew would not change.

**Tell me what you think ;)**


	18. Chapter 18 If We Ever Meet Again

Josh returned to Gallagher Academy, and the next thing I knew, Rachel Morgan was talking to her like it was nothing. They were smiling at each other, making jokes, then laughing their asses off. Josh was wearing a much neater set of clothes, and he still had that sparkle on his eyes, the one I'd noticed when we first met.

Josh Abrams was my first boyfriend, first kiss, first normal _friend_. I wanted to make a scene in my mom's office, I wanted to rip his head off for being in The Legacy. How could he do that? I trusted him.

"Oh, darling," the headmistress faced me, motioning for me to come in. "Cameron, come here." She said as if I was a pet dog.

I stopped myself from making unnecessary bad things to Josh. I acted like it was the old times. Like when I was still a chameleon…

"Josh Abrams, darling." She smiled at me. "Josh, this is my daughter, Cameron Morgan. Call her Cammie."

Josh smiled at me like the first time he'd seen me-he'd seen me when I was invisible, a _chameleon_. He still saw me no matter how I hid myself.

Josh lent out his right hand.

I frowned at the headmistress. "What in the world, mom?" The headmistress just smiled like everything was okay. Like Josh hadn't betrayed me at all.

That was when I found a teacup, _that_ teacup…empty. I looked at my mom and he winked. I realized she was just as naughty as Aunt Abby.

I shook Josh's hand and flashed him the smile I gave him the first time we met.


	19. Chapter 19 Kiss Me

Everything was…I didn't even know. I should say _okay_ but then was it really okay? What if there was another group out there wanting me? I just needed some air, I needed to be in some place wherein I would be a total chameleon. I wanted badly to be invisible again just like the _old times_. Old times was better.

I took the elevator realizing I was badly bruised and half-dead for the second time in a month. Good thing was I felt so immune already that the aching of every muscle (especially my back muscles) didn't feel so painful at all.

"Gallagher Girl, hey." Zach stood in the elevator, he was as bruised, as weird-looking, as _dead_ as me. But you know how he does…he'd always been someone I could never ever resist. He was always someone I could say, I _loved_. I knew we barely talked serious, we barely shared anything with each other, but I felt like we'd known each other for so long. No matter how cliché that sounds.

"You're ugly." I laughed, looking at his badly ruined face. I was just fooling myself. I knew how gorgeous he still looked despite _everything_.

"Know what? You're the one who's ugly. I saw _everything."_

I felt my heart race and then sweat in my armpit was building. "What everything?"

He giggled but I could see he was stopping himself. He eyed me head to toe, then laughed. "You know…everything." He glared at me.

I remembered that moment in the baseball field, I wore nothing but Zach's top, and then the bomb exploded, I already passed out. Yeah, maybe he really did see everything.

I stepped into the elevator without any word coming from my mouth, not even looking at him, not even smiling, but I knew he was watching me while my face flush and hotten.

"You feeling okay, Cameron?"

I wanted to look at him, and tell him how happy I was to hear him call me with my real name. Not Gallagher Girl. The last thing I wanted to remember was that I was a Gallagher Girl. For once, I wanted to be just a girl.

He made a step closer so that he was just standing beside me. His arms were touching mine, we were so close to each other that I could smell him. Again.

The elevator door opened but before I could move my ass out of the elevator, Zach had pushed the Ground Floor button. The elevator was going down…I needed to be at the rooftop to meet my friends there. Macey, Liz and Bex would be in hysterics by now. But I didn't care for the first time…I just wanted to be there with Zach.

"Wow," I felt Zach giggle. "You're not shoving me, kicking me, poking me. You're not mad at all." He was giggling badly, like a moron. I'd never heard him giggle like that.

I faced him, my face was just millimeters away from his. I knew I had to kiss him right now. If not now, I never thought I'd have a chance.

"Why would I get mad?" I whispered.

I just felt him shaking, literally. "Nothing."

"I've been dying to do this, you know?" he just wrapped me around his arms, I was squeezed onto his chest badly, I remembered how his chest looked…

_Shut up, Cammie! _I told myself.

I did not even think of pulling away although I wanted to kiss him badly. I wanted to pull away and just brush my lips on his. But I just thought that hugging so close to him like _that_ was better.

"I care about you so much, Gallagher Girl. You know that?" he whispered while he buried his face in my hair. I just took the opportunity of sniffing his scent until the moment lasted. Yes, _sniffage_.

When he pulled away, I just stood there facing the elevator doors, still couldn't get over his scent.

I just heard him opening some plastic in the middle of our awkward silence. Why hadn't he kissed me? Didn't he want to kiss me? Was I an awful kisser?

"Want one?" I saw him chewing and at the same time smiling like a retard. I just wanted to kiss him.

I glanced at his hand. _M&M's_.

He sniffed and smiled at me. "Remember?"

I nodded, smiling like a retard too. The first time we met, it was in the elevator, he offered me M&M's but I refused. But now I knew better.

"Can I have?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling with his teeth. I realized how Zachary Goode looked drop-dead gorgeous even though he was eating and he was badly bruised on the face. He always looked good.

He grabbed for my right hand and put a handful of M&M's. I put them all in my mouth, laughing. _We were laughing_. We looked like we were a normal couple. We really did, I swear.

The elevator made a _ding_ sound and the doors were opened. Zach stepped out and faced me. Was he going to kiss me? If he did then we were totally a couple. A normal one. If he kissed me right now, that would mean he was my boyfriend already.

_BOYFRIEND?_ I felt myself ask out loud.

He blushed, really red. Bloody red. He lent out his right arm for me to hold. "Come on, girlfriend, let's go!"

The moment I reached out for his hand, I knew that everything would change. I didn't know if it was a good thing or not. I was still a Gallagher Girl and Zach was still a Blackthorne Boy. I barely knew Zach, we rarely talked, we'd barely spoken words to each other, but I knew we would be talking more and more as time would go by. In the middle of my thought about my _future_ with Zach, I thought about how he didn't kiss me. He had the chance, didn't he?

When you're a Gallagher Girl, you prepare for anything that might come your way, you never know when a group like The Legacy could kidnap you or kill you, you never know if Mr. Solomon will give a pop quiz, you never know if your best friend is going to make you jealous by kissing your _boyfriend _(yes, Zach is, now), you never know if The Legacy would be back again to take you, you're never certain about anything. But there's just one thing I'm so certain: _I'll get my kiss. Today._


	20. Chapter 20 Hate Me Now

**By the time you're reading this, I know you're sizzling with fury and anger because of what I did to the story. I am so sorry if it turned out like that, I'm just a fan of Gallagher Girls Series, and I'm not Ally Carter, I can't write **_**that**_** good. Or maybe I can't write at all.**

**Just please, forgive me for ruining it. I know a lot of you are confused, weirded out, I know those people who listed me as their favorite author deleted me just right now. I know you think that you should've not read the story in the first place.**

**I just wish you consider that I'm not **_**that**_** creative with words so I can't explain the events just like in the real books. **

**So again. I say this pretty much every end of every chapter. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I will take curses and those **_**I hated it, screw you, etc.**_** I really want to know. If you're angry, just comment it on this chapter. **

**Please, tell me what you think about the whole story. The things you hated and liked (if there's any). That way I could improve my writing and ideas.**

**For those who enjoyed the story, thank you so much. And for those who didn't, thank you still for finding time to read it.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR KEEPING UP WITH MY STORY! I know the more I write, the more it got weird, dramatic, and stupid. But that's how my ideas are. **** Sorry**

**THANK YOU! **

**Xo**

**PS:**

**You can totally ask questions in this chapter. ANYTHING that weirded you out and anything that confused you.**


	21. QUESTIONS ANSWERED

gatorlover123  
2011-03-26 . chapter 20

A)i dont get the part where hes like i saw everything does tht mean hes seen her naked? B) i the story it was great(except how itended but its not like my stories are anybetter so ya know but other than that it was relly good i enjoyed it thx for writting keep on truckin(writing)

**ANSWER:**

Yes, he's seen her naked.

GallagherGirl459  
2011-03-26 . chapter 20

Ok well this story was pretty Goode untill. Like you kind of rushed it. Like instead of keeping it at a normal speed you speeded it up way to fast. Also this shouldn't be the end we wast to know what happened in the end. All we know about Josh is he drank tea. Then what did he go back to a normal life into CIA custody. Did he continue at Blackthorne? I want to know if Zach and Cammie ever did kiss? We all know she chooses Zach over Josh. What did Solomon mean by I'm your husband. Basically what I'm saying is you have alot of dead ends that need to be tied off. If you have intention of updating this story please do it soon, I'm not going to un-favorite you because I like most of this story. Also does anyone know that Cammie actually went in Josh's room? Please clear all this up and you might get some of your fans back. Hope some of this helped you. Also weird ideas are cool ideas they make all of the best writers. Don't bother your self with what people think of your stories you'll always have someone who doesn't like your stories just write what you want and do the best you can.

GallagherGirl459! :)

**ANSWER:**

Josh drank the tea that makes you forget, yes. And that chapter begins new things. It depends on how you'll interpret it. You can think that Josh goes back to wherever he came from, Josh still becomes a Blackthorne student, etc. I'll just leave it to the readers

That kiss…it really depends on you. I mean, I don't want to make it even more cliché by making them kiss under the moonlight with a firework show. Cammie said _I'm getting my kiss. Today._ It's up to you how you'll take it. Maybe she got her kiss or not, it depends on you.

_**Joe Solomon half-smiled, faced my mom. "The last time I checked, I was your husband," and then he looked at me. "And your father's best friend. The story was passed on to him by his father." **_

Let me clarify this statement.

_**Joe Solomon half-smiled, faced my mom. "The last time I checked, I was your husband's best friend," and then he looked at me. "And your father's. The story was passed on to him by his father."**_

Honestly, what I wrote in the chapter was definitely misleading. Sorry

samcheese1  
2011-03-26 . chapter 20

1. I hated that scene when everyone was kissing the wrong person. Dumb. 2. Since when were Joe Soloman and Cammie's mom married? Stupid. 3. How are Zach and Cammie boyfriend and girlfriend if they DIDN'T KISS! That's IDIOTIC. 4. Why was Cammie so naive and STUPID in this story? 5. No SPY would EVER go up to josh and ask him if he was part of a terrorist group, they would SPY! DUH!. 6. It was actually a good plot, but A LOOOOOOOOT of flaws and mistakes.

**ANSWER:**

Sorry if you thought that the part where everyone was kissing the wrong person was dumb.

Joe Solomon didn't marry Rachel Morgan.

_**Joe Solomon half-smiled, faced my mom. "The last time I checked, I was your husband," and then he looked at me. "And your father's best friend. The story was passed on to him by his father." **_

Let me clarify this statement.

_**Joe Solomon half-smiled, faced my mom. "The last time I checked, I was your husband's best friend," and then he looked at me. "And your father's best friend. The story was passed on to him by his father."**_

Honestly, what I wrote in the chapter was definitely misleading. Sorry

What I wanted to pull in that elevator scene wherein Zach called Cammie his girlfriend even though they didn't kiss is that: Cammie and Zach have been together during the most dangerous moments of their lives, they've been together even way back to the spring when Zach kissed Cammie. don't think they still need _a kiss_ to formally say they're boyfriend and girlfriend. I've always thought it's a given.

_**Sorry everyone if you're all confused, I hope that my answers cleared up your minds (even for a little). I don't think I'll write about Zach and Cammie's kiss because I think that's just going to make everything more cliché. I'm also not going to write about what happened to Josh because anything can really happen to him, and I just want you to decide on that. **_

**THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! Thank you for your honest and sincere opinions about my writing. Thanks so much!**

**Let's just all patiently wait for the GG Book 5! **** I know all of us can't wait ;)**


End file.
